


Of Cream Puffs and Fake Boyfriends

by islandgurrl1999



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Except for Newt, Fake Boyfriends AU, Frypan is da bomb!!!!!, I promise there'll be more, Later!, M/M, Oday, Teresa throws a yearly Christmas party at her house and all y'all gladers are invited!, Thomas brings Newt along as his fake boyfriend!, Young grasshopper!, now go read!, patience - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandgurrl1999/pseuds/islandgurrl1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute lil Christmas fic where Thomas asks Newt to be his fake boyfriend for Teresa's Christmas Party <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cream Puffs and Fake Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had wanted to make this one longer, but I wanted to post this on Christmas day, so I hurriedly wrapped up the ending and posted it! I promise to come out with an extended version of this very very soon!!!! There's no one in here who annoys me so yay! Everyone's nice and Christmas-y! Also, I thought I'd give a shot at Brenda/Jorge in this one! It's never presented itself as a big thing for me, but after my friend begged to put it in there, I kinda fell in love with them!! <3 Let me know what you think of that pairing and let me know if you want me to put them in more of my Newtmas stories! Merry Newtmas and Christmas to you all, I love yewww!!!

“Come on, Newt! Just try it on!” Thomas held out the white beanie that matched the one nestled in his thick chestnut hair. Newt raised an eyebrow at their matching brown sweaters and skinny jeans.

“Look, Tommy, I know I’m supposed to be your fake boyfriend for this Christmas, but does that mean we have to match everything we wear?”

“Newt, it’s an unspoken rule at Teresa’s house that you have to be matching with your significant other!”

Newt shook his head at his best friend.

        “This is a bad idea.” He muttered, making Thomas shoot him a pout that made him think of a puppy dog.

        “You’re saving my life, Newtie. Every year Teresa bugs me about getting a girlfriend.” He shoved the beanie into Newt’s hands and watched, amused, as the scowling blonde pulled it over his fluffy hair.

        “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m a bloody male.”

Thomas snorted.

        “That part’s to mess with Gally and Minho. Oh my God, I can see their faces now!” Thomas burst into infectious laughter and soon, Newt was joining in. He finished adjusting the beanie and started self-consciously fingering the brim.

        “There. Does it look…bad?”

Thomas stopped laughing and studied his friend. The sight made him swallow thickly. The beanie covered the back of the blonde’s hair, letting a lot of it show, covering his forehead. His hair looked soft, and the white beanie made his pale skin glow. He was squirming under Thomas’ close gaze, and his large, amber eyes blinked up at the brunette.

        “Oh, Newt, you look so…cute…in that thing!” He stammered, a hand flying to the back of his neck awkwardly. Newt narrowed his eyes at him and pulled the beanie off.

        “Wow, thanks.” He murmured, looking down at his hands and turning to finish his packing. Thomas leaped off the bed and grabbed the hat again.

        “No, I’m serious. You look really, really good in it, I promise!” Thomas gently placed the hat back in place, admiring his handiwork. They were standing very close, and Thomas swore he could see specks of gold in Newt’s eyes. The blonde was gazing back up at him, his little red mouth slightly parted. The air was thick and Thomas swallowed again before tapping the brim of Newt’s beanie and taking a step back.

        “Um, really good. Yeah. We should, uh, finish packing. We don’t want to be late.” He stuttered.

        “Right, right.” Newt agreed quickly, his voice a couple shades higher than usual. Both boys quickly turned away from each other, cramming clothes into their suitcases with shaky hands and flushed faces.

~*~

        “Thomas! Oh my God, come in, come in!” The girl with long, brown hair pulled back into a headband cried, pulling Thomas and Newt into the house. “And you must be Newt! Thomas has told me so much about you. It’s so great to finally meet you! I’m Teresa.” The girl turned her grin to Newt and offered him her hand. He shook it with a light blush.

        “You’re right Tom. He’s adorable. Definitely a keeper.” Teresa winked good-naturedly at Newt. Newt gave his “boyfriend” a death glare.

        “Bloody hell, Tommy, I hope you didn’t get her expectations too high.” He scolded, making Teresa laugh.

        “Thomas told me that you were incredibly smart and witty, funny, the most beautiful person in the galaxy, and God incarnate.” She smirked, making Thomas duck his head. Newt glared at him, a blush high on his cheeks.

        “Tommy!” He exclaimed. Thomas smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist, bringing him closer.

        “What? It’s true!”

Teresa laughed again and smacked his arm.

        “Go introduce him to everyone else now. I gotta go help Frypan with something, but we’ll be in later.”

Thomas gave her a grin and they started walking towards the living room.

        “Frypan is the best chef you’ll ever meet. He’s a little hardcore though.” Thomas murmured to Newt, leading him into the living room.

        “Watch out for that mistletoe, Tommy.” Newt answered softly, steering him away from the plant. Thomas felt a little disappointed, but followed him anyways, entering the warm room. Teresa’s living room had been transformed into a Christmas wonderland. There was a huge, bright Christmas tree in the corner with presents piled high underneath it. 10 neat stockings hung over the crackling fireplace with their names written in elegant silver glitter. Fake snow, mistletoe, and cinnamon scented pinecones littered the tables and floor. Thomas wrinkled his nose at all the mistletoe, put up in strategic corners and doorways. Everyone was sitting around the fire, whether was is on the couches or the floor, but when the two boys entered, all eyes turned to them.

        “Thomas! Bro, what’s up?” An Asian boy jumped up, slapping Thomas on the back before he saw Newt. His grin faltered slightly and he looked curiously at the blonde before looking back to Thomas.

        “Minho!” Thomas exclaimed, his smile threatening to split his face. “Guys.” He turned to everyone, giving quick smiles and waves before turning excitedly to Newt and pulling him forward as if putting him on the spotlight. “Guys, this is Newt. He’s my new boyfriend!” Thomas was right, Minho’s face was priceless. His jaw dropped and his eyes bugged as he looked rapidly from Newt to Thomas. A slim girl with brown hair tied in a high ponytail leaped up from the couch and shoved Minho out of the way before offering her hand to Newt with a smile.

        “Hi, Newt! Welcome to Teresa’s Christmas party. You’re going to love it! I’m Brenda, and this is my boyfriend, Jorge. It’s so great to meet you!” Newt smiled back at her, her cheerful disposition making him like her instantly.

        “Hello, Brenda. It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.” He answered, making the girls smile grow wider.

        “Ooh, a British accent too, Thomas? You sure hit the jackpot!” Brenda exclaimed, making Newt blush as Thomas hugged him tightly.

        “Damn right!” Thomas then took Newt around the living room, introducing him to Alby, the group’s unofficial official leader, Chuck, Teresa’s younger brother, Gally, and Minho. After the Brit had met everyone, Thomas dragged him over to the overstuffed armchair by the fire.

        “Let’s sit over here, babe.” He announced loud enough for everyone to hear.

        “O-okay Tommy.” He stammered in a high, soft voice. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Brenda quietly squeal, squeezing Jorge’s arm and mouthing words like “cute” and “adorable”. He quickly looked away and let Thomas pull him down, cradling him bridal style and resting his blonde head on Thomas’ shoulder.

        “So, how did you two meet?” Brenda asked bubbly, receiving a swift nudge from her boyfriend. She turned to give him a quick glare.

“Ow! What, Jorge?”

        “They just got here, Brends. Give them some time.” The Hispanic laughed, tweaking Brenda’s nose. The girl pouted, but gave him a wry grin anyways. Newt smiled at their affection.

        “Oh, no. It’s perfectly fine, Jorge. Newt and I would love to share how we met with you guys. Right, Newt?”

Newt nodded, making his beanie slip lower onto his head and his nose wrinkle. Thomas laughed and fondly pulled it back into place, hooking his arms around Newt tighter.

        “So, Newt works in a flower shop, right? And I was buying some roses for my mom’s birthday.”

        “Oh my God, I miss Ava’s cookies.” Minho interrupted, getting the stink eye from Brenda. Thomas just laughed.

        “Don’t worry, Min. I have two whole Tupperware’s full of them in my suitcase.”

        “You’re a God, Thomas.”

        “Anyways, I was wandering around, staring at all these flowers around me, when I come around the corner of this pretty big fern. And there he was. Helping some lady wrap up a bouquet or something. And, I swear, every single flower in that place just dulled in comparison to him. The sunlight was streaming into the window and casting this golden halo around him. And he just looked like a fucking angel, I wanted to go up there and-“

        “Tommy!” Newt gasped, face burning a bright red. Thomas just gave him an innocently guilty look.

        “What, baby, it’s true! You looked like heaven wrapped up in a pretty white apron! And as soon as I saw him, guys,” Thomas turned back to his audience, “I knew this was the one. I said to myself, Thomas, don’t let him get away. And I can’t believe I got so lucky!”

        “Wow, you should go into poetry, shank head!” Gally laughed, eyes glinting mischievously.

        “Shut the hell up, Gally.” Brenda said just as Chuck said “Slim it, ya bugger.”

Brenda and Chuck shared a smile before Brenda sighed dreamily and put her chin in her hands.

        “That is so romantic! I wish me and Jorge’s meeting was like that.” She turned and glared at her boyfriend, making him throw his hands up.

        “I’m sorry that guy tried to steal your purse when I was standing right there, honey!”

Brenda turned to Newt and smiled, shaking her head.

        “You know what his first words to me were?” She and Alby said them at the same time, Alby saying it lower and rolling his eyes fondly in the process. “Call the police.” Brenda smacked the dark skinned boy’s arm before laughing again. “How romantic is that?” Jorge pinched her side, making her yelp and scoot away. Newt smiled yet again. Brenda and Jorge were real, and what they had was real. The thought made him remember what kind of situation he was in, and he looked up Thomas questioningly. Thomas smiled back down at him, but the usual bright smile was replaced with just a twinge of sadness and something else hidden behind the warm brown orbs. But before he could study it further, Alby piped up.

        “So, Newt. Were you born in England?”

Newt turned slightly to face him and Thomas shifted to accommodate him.

        “Um, yeah. My mum and I came over to the States, maybe, two years ago.”

        “How do you like it here?” Chuck asked from the floor, putting aside his IPhone so that he could listen.

        “I like it bloody well, I suppose.” Here Newt hesitated. He was entertaining the thought of teasing Thomas, but his better half was winning. _Thomas has been insufferable this whole time. Why don’t you get him back?_ He let a grin spread across his face. “I like it even better now that I have Tommy.” He added, wrapping his arms around Thomas’ neck and scooting up to plant a kiss to Thomas’ cheek. The results were exactly what he was going for, Thomas’ cheeks flushed red and his fingers dug into Newt’s hips.

        “Yeah.” Thomas forced, giving Newt a sideways look. “Newt can’t stay away from me.” He leaned down and kissed the side of Newt’s mouth, making said boy’s eyes widen to almost hilarious width.

        “You guys are disgusting.” Gally laughed making Brenda poke him in the ribs.

        “I think they’re freaking adorable!” She cried, smiling at Newt yet again. The blonde blushed and shook his head.

        “No, I’m the adorable one. Also, the most badass. Thomas here is a lout.” He said with a tone of superiority that dissolved into giggles when Thomas ran his fingers up and down his side.

        “No, I’m the hot as fuck one that everyone wishes they had.” Thomas teased making the blonde shake his head furiously in laughter. “Surrender!”

        “N-never! Tommy, s-stop!” Newt cried, weakly attempting to push Thomas’ hands away. Thomas wiggled his eyebrows mischievously and tickled him harder.

        “Surrender, Newt!!” Suddenly, a pillow smacked the side of his face and he paused momentarily to gaze in surprise up at Brenda who stood above them, hand on her hip, pillow in her hand, and a dangerous glint in her eye. She winked at Newt and reached for his hand.

        “Come on, Newt! We gotta stick together!” Newt quickly grabbed her hand and let her yank him up off of his “boyfriend’s” lap and drag him over behind the couch where they both peered over the edge. Thomas had gotten over his initial shock and was getting up, a slow, evil smile spreading across his face.

        “Oh, shit!” Brenda hissed under her breath, eyes widening comically. “Babe!” She snapped her fingers by Jorge’s face. “Babe, do something!”

Jorge rolled his eyes fondly, but picked up a pillow and hurled it at Thomas, hitting him point blank. The look that Thomas gave him caused his eyes to match his girlfriend’s and he scrambled off the couch to join them behind it.

        “Pillow Fight!!!!” Chuck yelled, leaping to his feet and socking Minho in the face with a pillow. Pretty soon, war erupted in Teresa’s living room, people hiding behind couches and chairs, throwing pillows across the room to each other. Alby was like a madman, screaming bloody murder and throwing pillows like nobody’s business. In the midst of the battle, Thomas crawled over to Newt and smiled at him, the two boys facing each other on their knees and their fists buried in the carpet.

        “Come on, Newt.” He whispered with a glint in his eye. “Teresa is going to kill everyone in here. Let’s sneak upstairs to my room.”

Newt blushed lightly and nodded.

        “Great idea, Tommy. I don’t feel like dying any time soon.” Newt answered. Suddenly, Thomas wrapped Newt’s arms around his neck and, with a whispered “hang on!” leapt to his feet. Newt gasped and felt himself be cradled in Thomas’ grasp, being carried bridal style. Thomas turned and bolted quickly for the stairs. Luckily, the battle was heated, and the two boys made it safely around the wall. As soon as they were out of sight, Thomas started his climb up the stairs. Newt pulled on Thomas’ hair fondly.

        “You can put me down, you know.” He teased, but he tightened his hold around Thomas’ neck. Thomas gave him a smile.

        “Hmm. Maybe I don’t want to.” He answered, finishing up the remainder of the stairs. Before Newt could question Thomas as to why he wouldn’t want to put him down, Thomas’ eyes lit up like the Christmas tree downstairs. “My room is always this one. It has the best view!”

Teresa lived in the mountains, and currently, these mountains were covered in thick, bright snow. Thomas opened the door first on the right and gently put Newt down.

        “Not gonna carry you over the threshold yet.” He mumbled, making Newt turn and study him with wide eyes. Thomas blushed at his gaze and gestured around the room. “Um, look. It-it’s really nice in here. Teresa always makes sure of…that..”

Newt did turn and he had to agree. The four poster bed was covered in a thick Christmas quilt and it looked so comfortable that he just wanted to dive into it with no one but Thomas to keep him company. He didn’t stray too long on how weird the thought was but he did turn to Thomas with an excited grin.

        “Tommy, the bed looks so cute!”

He turned away again before he could hear Thomas’ “You’re so cute”.

        “And look, you’re right! The view is great!” Newt bounced over to the window and stared in awe at all the majestic evergreen trees, covered in snow so thick it made the branches hang low to the ground. A pretty, white blanket covered the mountain and the sky was a dark, stormy grey. Thomas came over and stood a little behind him, smiling and looking too. Newt became acutely aware at just how close Thomas was to him, he could feel the body heat radiating off of him. Boldly, Newt stepped back a little more so that he bumped into Thomas’ side.

        “Oh! I’m sorry.” He said, feeling Thomas’ arms wrap around him and hold him there.

        “Totally fine, Newt.”

Suddenly, there were fingers on his jaw; turning his face up to Thomas’ and he could see the panic in his eyes.

        “Teresa’s coming! She probably wants to know if we were involved in the pillow fight. I don’t think Brenda bailed on you, but I’m pretty sure Min or Gally would rat me out.” He quirked a grin before turning serious again, studying the top of Newt’s head.

        “Ah!” He reached out and started messing up Newt’s hair badly, pulling the strands in opposite directions and smoothing it down in some parts. Then, he pulled Newt’s sweater down his porcelain shoulder and wrinkled it up a little. Next, he pulled his pants down so that they hung super low on his hips. Here, Newt interfered, pulling his pants back up and glaring at Thomas.

        “I understand what you’re trying to do here, but bloody hell, Tommy, let a guy know when you’re just going to strip him.”

        “Mmm.” Was all Thomas said before picking up the squeaking blonde and throwing him on the bed. Thomas quickly got on top of him and hovered over him, way too close in Newt’s opinion.

        “Tommy, what-?” And then, Thomas was kissing him. The sensation made Newt’s eyes widen and he started panicking as Thomas’ soft mouth started moving against his own. Thomas quickly shoved his hand up Newt’s shirt and mumbled against his mouth to wrap his arms around him or something. Newt obliged and pulled Thomas down closer to him, finally kissing back with as much ferocity as Thomas was. Their kiss was rough and hot, and so dirty it made Newt blush. Suddenly, there was a banging on the door and Thomas pulled away from Newt, the blonde’s lower lip still captured in his teeth. With a wink, he let it go, gave it an apologizing swipe with his tongue, and bounded off Newt and towards the door. He mussed his hair up a little on the way, looking back seemingly satisfied with the Newt he left on the bed. He opened the door to find Teresa standing there, arms crossed. She opened her mouth to say something but Thomas’ appearance cut her off. She dipped her head into the door and saw the hot mess that was Newt on the bed, waving awkwardly at her. She looked back at Thomas who was giving her a sheepish smile and rubbing the back of his neck. She opened her mouth and then closed it again, before pointing up towards the ceiling and turning to go back downstairs.

        “Never mind.” Was her only statement and Thomas turned back to Newt, giving him a celebratory pump of his fist. As soon as Teresa was back out of sight, and yelling at everyone downstairs again, Thomas shut the door and gave Newt a smile that made him shiver.

        “We did it, Newt!”

Newt smiled weakly back and looked back down at the quilt, fingering the edge of it. Thomas seemed oblivious to his “boyfriend’s” feelings and grabbed his hand, pulling him off the bed.

        “Come on; let’s pick our outfits for the first day of Christmas dinner.”

~*~

        “Okay, everyone!” Teresa announced, clapping her hands together loudly. She had forgiven everyone already for the pillow war, with a threat to their lives if they ever did it again, and was beaming at them from the head of the massive, oak dining room table.

        “I’ve placed your name cards where you will be seated for tonight’s festivities! Since we have two couples this year, you will be sitting across from your significant other. Other than that, I placed you where I thought you’d look best. Notice how Gally and Minho are as far away from me as I could get them. Frypan, our dear friend, has made dinner, as it is a tradition. Enjoy, everyone!”

        Everyone went looking for the name cards and a grumbling Gally and Minho took their spots at the end of the table. Newt found himself in between Jorge and Chuck, with Thomas across from him and Teresa and Alby at the heads of the table. The dinner went by in a blur, everything that Frypan brought out being excellent and even better than what was before it. Frypan was, as Thomas said, a little hardcore, but Newt could see that the boy was just a teddy bear inside.

        “The best cook in the whole world!” Teresa had exclaimed fondly, hugging Frypan’s waist as he dished out her steak Diane. He had grumbled but patted her hair anyways, making Newt smile. The dinner was actually quite fun for Newt until dessert came out. Frypan had made cream puffs and each puff had their initials piped on it in fancy, frosting lettering. Newt’s eyes instantly widened and he felt his heart rate pick up. Cream puffs were his most favorite thing in the whole wide goddamn world and he was so caught up in raving that he didn’t see Thomas’ knowing smirk from the other side of the table. Newt all but jumped for joy when Frypan put the beautiful pastry in front of him, his initials looking so much better than they usually did. And then, everyone dug in and that’s when Newt’s problem happened. For when he bit into his cream puff, some of the cream squirted out and landed on his nose, making everyone laugh. He laughed along with them whole-heartedly, loving this group of friends. But when he looked over at Thomas to show him, he was gone. Confused, he turned his head to stare directly at Thomas’ chest. The brunette had come around the table and was now leaning over Newt, a smile on his face, but something hidden in his eyes.

        “Aww, Newt.” He murmured, swiping away the cream and spreading it over the blonde’s lips. Newt’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion before Thomas’ mouth, for the second time in that day, found his, lapping at the cream like a dehydrated puppy.

        “Ew, you grosso! Stop!” Chuck squealed, smacking Thomas’ thigh as everyone started voicing their discontent.

        “Gross, Thomas! We’re trying to eat!” Minho all but screamed as Thomas cupped the back of Newt’s neck, drawing large drinks of kisses from the boy underneath him.

        “Oh my God, I think I’m going to puke!” Gally gagged, turning away and pantomiming retching. In the end, it was Frypan that sternly yanked Thomas off Newt, holding him a few inches off the ground by the collar of his jacket. Thomas gave Newt a guilty smile and shrugged his shoulders at the rest of them.

        “Sorry, guys, couldn’t help it.”

        “My dinner ain’t gonna be ruined by the two of you and your PDA.” Frypan scowled, picking Newt up in the same fashion and carrying the two boys out of the dining room, up the stairs, and into Thomas’ room while everyone else cheered. Newt had watched sadly as his one bite taken out of cream puff was left behind and he wanted to kill the brunette with his cute moles and brilliant smile and his perfect body. Frypan threw them onto the bed and, with a wink and a smirk, shut the door behind him. As soon as his footsteps had receded, Newt glared daggers at Thomas.

        “What the bloody hell, Tommy?!” He hissed. Thomas raised his hands.

        “They needed some better proof that we’re together! Minho looked doubting.”

Newt rolled his eyes.

        “I’m not talking about you snogging me in front of all of them. Yet. Because we will have a conversation about that one. But right now, I’m talking about the bloody cream puff you made me have TO LEAVE!!! You know that they’re my-.”

        “Favorite food? I know, Newt. That’s why I got these.” Thomas smirked and pulled out a small box that looked suspiciously like the bakery back at home that Newt always dragged Thomas off to so they could get cream puffs. Thomas opened the box and, lo and behold, inside, nestled in glittery tissue paper that brought tears to Newt’s eyes, were four cream puffs.

        “Tommy!!” He let out an un-earthly squeal and hugged the other boy around the waist, snatching up the box and digging in. He snuggled deeper into Thomas’ stomach, who had backed up to the headboard to make them more comfortable. Newt let his legs tangle with Thomas’ and hummed in satisfaction.

        “You know Tommy,” He mumbled, closing his eyes and feeling Thomas’ steady breathing underneath him. “This totally makes up for you attacking me at dinner.”

Thomas snorted out a laugh making Newt’s head bounce gently up with his stomach.

        “So I’m getting off scotch free for kissing you without permission? I need to buy you cream puffs more often.” Thomas teased, poking Newt’s side. Newt grumbled and punched him lightly in the thigh, licking up the cream that had leaked out of the pastry.

        “Don’t be rude, Thomas.” He dead panned. Newt couldn’t see the look of longing and sadness that passed over Thomas’ face as he hugged him closer.

        “I’m serious! You’re a really good kisser, Blondie.” Newt groaned and grabbed a second cream puff from the box.

        “Don’t make fun of me! I know I suck, but…”

        “No, Newt.” Thomas laughed, trying to make his best friend understand. “Trust me. You are one of the best kissers ever.”

Thomas gently unwound himself from the blushing blonde and stretched, popping his back. Newt opened his mouth, then shut it again, not sure what to make of Thomas’ compliment. Thomas turned back to Newt and gave him a lazy smile, putting his hands in his pockets, and tipping his head gently to the side.

        “Tommy?”

        “Yes, Newt?”

        “There’s only one bed.”

Thomas threw his head back and laughed, a slow, slow smirk spreading across his handsome face.

 

~*~

“Thomas, scoot over!”

 

“You’re the one hogging all the blankets!”

 

“Well, I’m bloody cold! Move over!”

 

In the end, Thomas scooted closer to Newt and wrapped him in his arms, covering them both with the blanket. Newt was so surprised that he accepted the new position meekly snuggling closer into Thomas’ arms.

“Goodnight, Newt.” Thomas sighed, burying his nose into Newt’s blonde locks.

        “Goodnight, Tommy.”

 

~*~

 

Thomas awoke the next day with a comfortable, warm weight covering his entire right side. Newt was sprawled over him like a kitten, his leg thrown over Thomas’ stomach and his head buried into his chest. Thomas could feel his gentle breaths caressing his shirtless torso and he tightened the grip he had on the blonde boy’s hip, pulling him closer. He mindlessly traced patterns into Newt’s thigh and thought about what they were doing. Sure, Thomas had an ulterior motive for asking Newt to pretend to be his boyfriend; he had been in love with the blonde from the moment he set eyes on him. So why was this so damn hard? He was receiving mixed signals from Newt, sometimes he was sure the other boy liked him back, and sometimes he thought the polar opposite. But that was part of Newt’s charm, he supposed. Mysterious to the end. Thomas sighed and looked down at the sleeping body, letting himself pretend that Newt really was his boyfriend. He would wake him up with kisses, peppered all over his face except his lips. This would make Newt grumpy in the most adorable way and lead to him chasing Thomas’ mouth with his own. Then, they would lazily kiss the morning away while cuddling in the warm sheets with the sun shining in on them. And Thomas would whisper _I love you_ making the other boy blush as he looked anywhere besides Thomas. He would watch in amusement and utter infatuation as Newt would stammer the words back in a soft British accent _I love you too, Tommy._ And that nickname! Whenever it dripped from the blonde’s lips, Thomas had to physically restrain himself from jumping the poor boy’s bones. But, since they were dating, he could do that. In fact-

        “Tommy?” A sleepy voice broke into his daydream and he started with a flustered blush.

        “Newt?” His reply came out in a question, due to embarrassment of his previous thoughts. Newt hummed back at him and unwrapped his leg from his torso.

        “Sorry ‘bout that. I’m not used to having a Thomas-shaped pillow and I guess I got excited.” Newt said mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows and sitting up with a yawn. Thomas just blinked at him, wondering how one human being could be so perfect. Newt noticed his stare and peered questioningly down at him.

        “What is my bedhead that bad?”

Thomas actually found it rather sexy, his hair flying in all different directions, framing his face even better.

        “Do I have something on my face?”

 _Only if you count sheer perfection._ Thomas thought absently, watching Newt’s amber eyes.

        “Tommy, bloody answer me!”

That snapped Thomas (again) out of his reverie and he shot Newt a quick smile.

        “It’s nothing. Come on, Frypan makes the best waffles ever for the second day of Christmas.”

Thomas jumped out of bed, pulling on Newt’s hand as he went.

        “Wait, Tommy!” Newt laughed, letting himself be dragged along. “I haven’t even changed yet!”

Thomas stopped and gave Newt such an incredulous look, you’d have thought Newt had insulted him and his mother’s mother.

        “Newt, you wear pajamas to most of Teresa’s Christmas party. It’s just a thing.”

Newt rolled his eyes and smiled, sighing and gesturing for Thomas to lead the way.

        “Go on then. Show me to these waffles.”

Thomas gave him an adoring look and pulled him through the door and down the stairs.

 

~*~

 

“Fry, become my personal chef, please. I’ll give you my soul.” Minho mumbled through a huge mouthful of waffle as Thomas and Newt took their seats in the breakfast nook.

“Knowing Frypan, you’ll have to give him more than that.” Gally said, also through a mouthful of waffle, nudging the Asian boy. Frypan took this moment, ignoring the two boys begging for him to take their souls, to glare at Thomas and Newt.

“Don’t you even think about trying any funny business here, you two.” He warned, making the “two” gulp and nod quickly, trading glances of horror. Gally and Minho snickered, while Jorge looked like he could use another cup of coffee. Newt daintily took a bite of the waffles in front of him and his eyes widened, as he turned to Frypan.

        “Frypan, take my soul as well.”

The boy threw his head back and laughed heartily as Thomas yanked Newt off the floor where he was begging on his knees beside Minho and Gally.

        “Sorry, Newt. I’m the only chef you’ll be getting any time soon.” He hugged Newt close to his side and the blonde clung to the front of his chest. He rolled his eyes and snorted.

        “Oh, lucky me.” He said, wrinkling his nose at Brenda and Teresa, both of which laughed. Thomas gave him a mock offended look, jaw dropping.

        “I am a very good cook, thank you very much!”

        “Well, sit down and eat, very good cook, before you waste my food.” Frypan grumbled, making Thomas scramble to sit down, Newt right at his side. As the two boys ate, Newt could feel Thomas’ socked foot caressing his, dragging along the side. The way he was doing it was hot and sensual, and when he started circling the top of Newt’s foot, the blonde almost choked on a strawberry. It never crossed his mind that there was absolutely no reason for Thomas to play footsie with him, no one could see what was happening, and he just gripped the edge of his seat and let his lips part a little. He turned to Thomas, who was continuing his ministrations with a smirk, and looked at him hazily, letting little puffs out of air escape his mouth.

        “T-tommy…” He breathed, biting back a whine before shooting everyone else a quick glance to ensure that the breakfast conversation was still going. Thomas’ smirk grew wider and he pulled his foot back, relishing in the look of disappointment that crossed Newt’s face.

        “Someone has a huge foot fetish.” He whispered hotly into the blonde’s ear before turning back to his waffles like nothing had happened. Newt felt the blush long before it arrived, the blood rushing to his face faster than Speed Racer on crack. His foot was still tingling where Thomas had touched it, but he shakily returned to his breakfast as well, trying to forget what had happened.

 

~*~

 

        “Okay, guys. I have our Secret Santa’s in here.” Alby shook a mason jar filled with little pieces of golden paper. It had been his year to make the Secret Santa slips, much to his chagrin, but even Teresa said he’d outdone himself with the festive green and red bow he had tied around the lid.

        “Newest guy gets to go first, so here, Newt.” Alby held out the jar, expectantly waiting for the blonde. Said boy grinned and reached into the jar and pulled out one of the little slips, shaking off the one that clung to the bottom of his paper. He cupped his hand around it and read the name inscribed in pretty, cursive lettering. _Minho._ He kept a good poker face, not looking up and shooting the Asian a look.

        “Let me see.” A whisper right in his ear made him shoot ten feet into the air before he landed and slapped Thomas lightly on the chest.

        “Tommy! Scared the buggin hell out of me.” He murmured, leaning into the brunette’s outstretched arms. Thomas wrapped his arms around his stomach, putting his chin on Newt’s shoulder and looking at the paper. Seeing the name, he gave out a snort and lightly tapped the paper.

        “You got your work cut out for you.” Thomas then reached into the jar that Alby handed out to him. Thomas opened his paper and set it alongside Newt’s. _Brenda._ Newt’s eyes lit up.

        “I want that one!” He whisper-yelled to Thomas, reaching out for it. Thomas pulled it back and smirked into his shoulder.

        “You can help me buy something for her. And I’ll help you with Minho, babe.” He said under his breath, making Newt pout but also smile triumphantly.

        “Okay Tommy.” And they stood in that position long enough for Newt to realize that Thomas had called him babe out of earshot of the others.

 

~*~           

        “Do you think she’d like this, Newtie?” Thomas asked holding up a snow globe with a little snowman inside. Newt pursed his lips at the globe and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

        “It’s cute, Tommy.” He said slowly, examining the snowman more closely. “But let’s keep looking.” Thomas nodded and put it back, slipping his arm around his waist and murmuring in his ear, “This is why I asked you to be my fake boyfriend. You know more than I do.” Newt blushed, but answered boldly.

        “Yes, I would be the only logical choice.” Then, he ducked his head and pretended to be transfixed with a Christmas card. He felt Thomas tighten his grip on his hip.

        “Newt, I like y…”

        “Hey, guys!! Check this out!!” Minho came barging around the corner, making Thomas want to slap the Asian boy silly. He glared at the box that Minho held up, a reindeer that “pooped” out little chocolate candies. Normally, he would’ve laughed and taken it promptly to the cash register, but right now, he glowered at Minho and turned away.

        “Cool, Min. Good to know you’re still immature.” Thomas snapped, tucking his hands into his pockets, slouching, and storming out of the store. Minho looked a little surprised and he turned his wide eyes to Newt.

        “Whoa, what’s his problem?”

Newt shrugged lightly, his cheeks still burning.

        “Um…we..we were having a…personal moment..”

Minho snickered a little before shoving lightly at Newt’s shoulder.

        “Well then, you’d better catch up with your lover boy and tell him to retry his proposal.”

Newt’s blush deepened and he shoved back at the Asian.

        “I think I’d better just let him cool off.” And with that, Newt turned back to the Christmas cards, making Minho shrug and walk away. As soon as the Asian boy was gone, Newt scooped up both him and Thomas’ secret Santa presents, along with some wrapping paper and cute bows and frills, and scampered off to the cash register.

 

~*~

 

        “Here, Tommy. You just fold the paper under the box.” Newt said fondly, taking the gift from a frustrated Thomas and wrapping it neatly.

        “I don’t get it, Newtie. Minho doesn’t even deserve this present.” He grumbled, playing with the curls of a ribbon. Newt just gave him a shy smile and continued wrapping Brenda’s pink camouflage pocket knife. It had been a tough decision between the knife and a pretty turquoise scarf with sequins on it, but it had definitely come down to which one Brenda would be more likely to use.

        “I like your friends, Tommy.” He said suddenly, looking up from the present and making serious eye contact. “I….I’m really glad that you…that you asked me to…you know…”

Thomas just stared at him, surprised. The look made Newt’s ears burn and he looked quickly away.

        “I mean….not to come off weird…or anything…” He peered up again, shyly. “But…I kinda wish we would…keep…” He gestured between them, “this…up…so I could hang out with…” His voice faltered steadily and he looked like he was about to cry at the incredulous look Thomas was giving him.

        “Um…never mind, I’ll just…” He stood up and started for the door, intent on going downstairs and never having to face Thomas again. But a firm grip on his wrist stopped him.

        “Wait. Newt.” The blonde turned slowly around and looked cautiously at Thomas.

        “Do you…” Thomas paused to lick his lips nervously. “Do you only want to keep this up so you can hang out with my friends? Or…or is there something…else?”

Newt could’ve sworn there was a hopeful sound to Thomas’ voice, so he decided to go out on a limb. Mind as well just say what had been bugging him this whole time and get it over with.

        “No…I…I want to keep this up…but I want it to...for us to be..um, real?” He cringed as he said it, the unshed tears threatening to spill out of his glossy amber eyes and down his perfect, pale cheeks. “Tommy, please don’t hate me!” Newt threw himself to his knees at Thomas’ feet and looked up at him, imploringly. “But..but I like you. Like, really really like you. More than I should.” The last part came out in a whisper and he looked down at his hands. There were fingers under his chin shortly after his outburst, and they tilted his head to look up at Thomas once more. He was looking at Newt with an awed expression on his face.

        “Newt, I love you.” Newt’s eyes widened, but Thomas paid no mind. He gently pulled the boy to his feet, standing with him and holding him close, never moving his fingers away and keeping the gaze between them. “How can one human being be so perfect?” He murmured, turning Newt’s face this way and that, examining him from every angle. “How can such an angel be my boyfriend?” His words sent a thrill through Newt, and he felt his knees wobble. “How can such a God stoop to my level?” And with that, he pressed his lips gently to Newt’s, taking his sweet old time exploring the hot cavern and sweet tastes that were Newt’s kisses. The blonde on the other hand, let Thomas lead the way, whimpering and trying to push himself more closely to his..to his boyfriend! The thought gave Newt such a rush of joy that he pulled away from Thomas, averting his eyes and biting his lip, the corners of his mouth slightly upturned. Thomas thumbed over the lip, pulling it gently from Newt’s teeth.

        “Drives me so crazy.” He leaned in for another kiss, and they kissed for heavens knows how long, the presents long forgotten on the bed.


End file.
